Last Time
by Kagz419
Summary: Kagome found inuyasha and kikyo together yet again and she decide she wont take it anymore will she forgive him or get over him . Suck at summaries just read if you want , just no flames .


Inuyasha 18

Kagome 17

Miroku 18

Sango 17

Shippo 15 ( and 5'8 in hieght )

Rin 14

Souta 15

Sesshomaru 20 (since he looks like it )

Kari 28 (kagome and Souta's mom )

Kouga 18

Ayame 17

Naraku 22 (he looks like it )

Kikyo 18

Disclamer : I dont own Inuyasha

Last Time

summary : kagome as caught inuyasha with kikyo again and this is the last straw she had enough and kagome is not going to take it anymore so she leave to her own time but will this be for good . inuyasha messed up real bad this time but is there any way for him to fix it or will it be to late to be with his true love .

Chapter 1 time to go

In the hut late at nite in kaede's village kagome woke up from her sleep to see her secret love was not there

" I wonder were inuyasha went to " kagome asked to herself . she got up from her sleeping bag and took her bow and started to walk and find him herself , in the middle of the forest she stops behind a tree to see inuyasha with kikyo yet again and slowly kagome felt her heart breaking

" inuyasha you have to defeat naraku or their's no way our love can go on " kikyo said

" I know , I will defeat him " inuyasha said a little unsure

" dont you wish to be together again " kikyo said looking into his eye's

" ummm ... well I .." inuyasha was cut off by kikyo's lips all he did was close his eye's and leaned into her and brought her closer to deepin the kiss , and this were kagome had enough of their love scene she ran back to the hut and started packing up all her things while trying not to wake anyone up kagome left a note near shippo so they can read it when they wake up

" bye you guys i'm really going to miss you all so much " kagome said . she took one last look at her friends before taking off to her own time . before kagome jumped in the well she looked back and said

" I hope you'll be happy with _**her**_ inuyasha and i'm sorry I coundn't give you what you want " kagome whispered then jumping into well leaving the fudal era that might be forerver .

A/N I hope you like chapter 1 sorry it was so short but dont worry chapter 2 will be much better , we you guys know me chapter 2 is at the bottom oh and plz no flames aint got nothing nice to say then dont say anything at all .

Chaper 2 the end and a new start

inuyasha came into the hut to see everybody but his sweet kagome

" hey where's kagome " he asked trying to hide the fact he was very worried

" we though she was with you " miroku said looking at inuyasha

" hey look what I found " shippo said holding up a piece of paper

" let me see that shippo " miroku said taking the paper from him just as he though it was kagome's had writing kagome had taugh him how to read scrpit and other things from her time

" what does it say miroku " sango asked getting very irrtated she wanted to know where her best friend was and fast

" it say's d ear ... who ever's reading this , I'm staying in my own time for now on , I know it was my fault that the jewel broke in the first place but I think this is just for the best, I know you guy's can find all the shards and defeat naraku with out me . Cause I feel there's just no place for me here and I'll only be in the way . I love everybody and I'll miss you all so very much but I'm done with this life, of risking myself for people who dont seem to really care , I may come back one day but until that day comes my home is where I need to be I'll miss you all . with Love Kagome " miroku finished reading

but almost coming to tears from the word of the girl who became a little sister to him

eveyone was shocked and heartbroken from kagome's letter .

" I wonder what made her think that she wasn't important to us " sango said with tears running down her face

" I got a pretty good guess " shippo muttered under his breathe whiched earned him a punch on the head by the half demon

" oww I didn't even say your name so got a gulity consence huh asshole " shippo yelled rubbing his head

" why would I have a gulity consence I didnt do anything " inuysha yelled back

" well your always runnning back to kikyo and you never show any respect what so ever , inuyasha your jeaolus, rude and clueless and after all the things she did for you " shippo said floding him arms and leaning back against the wall , but over in the distant corner was vey shocked miroku and sango who would never though shippo could argue back with inuyasha like that , even though he didnt show it inuyasha was kind of impressed by it .

" you need to mind your own bisness(sp) you little runt just because you got older doesnt mean anything " inuyasha said leaving the hut in a huff

Kagome's Time

kagome had came home around 12 in the morning so no one knew she was home it was 6:35 am she was still going to school kagome thought school could get her mind off of inuyasha she aleast wanted to see if it works . kagome went down stairs to smell her mothers sweet breakfast

" oh hello dear I didnt know you was home wait here I'll go make you a plate "kari said bringing her daughter a plate

" thanks mom " kagome said eating quitly

" oh kagome I almost forgot to tell you your school board changed some things " kari said

" things like what " kagome asked rasing her brow

" well for one you dont have to were your uniform anymore you can wear what you want so i went shopping for you and got some things you might like there in your closet" kari said smiling

" thanks for the heads up mom dont want to go to school looking like an odd ball " kagome laughed as she washed out her plate

" so kagome when are you leaving for your next trip , should I get more food " kari asked her daughter

" umm mom im not going back to the feaudal era anymore " kagome said looking down

" whatever you feel is right im here for you " kari said smiling at her daughter

" thanks mom your the best " kagome said jumping from her seat to hug her

" I know , now hurry up young lady and get dressed before your late for to school " kari said pushing her up the stairs laughing

" ok i'm goin , i'm goin " kagome said laughing along with her

kagome changed into her favorite pair of black skinny jeans that showed her perfect rounded ass , wide hips and thick thighs . she threw on her red halter top that says ' Don't Hate ' to show her flat tummy with some 3in heel black boots , thought kagome didnt need she put on some make up dapped some halle berry purfume on and grabbed her then rand back down stair and out the door screaming " bye mom love you "

At School

as soon as kagome got to school all eye where on her wishpers and whisles from girls and boys and for the first time she loved it and walked with her head held up high struting her stuff and thats the way she liked it but before she was able to get one foot inside the school she heard somebody scream her name

" kagome " eri , yuka and ayumi called out for her

" hey you guys was up " kagome said turning to them

" so how's that bad boy of yours " eri asked her

" yea is he still two timing you with that ex girl of his " yuka asked . ayumi just followed behind sighing and trying to figure out why in the hell there always in her busines

" its non of your busines " kagome said simply

" what ? " they said in unison kagome sighed

" not to be mean or anything but you guys but into my personal life a little to much with out me even saying anything so when I want to tell you anything I will okaY " kagome said

" ummm okay kagome if that's what you really want " yuka said folding her arms

" wow kagome you look really great " ayumi said changing the subject

" oh thanks im just glad we dont have to wear those uniforms anymore " kagome said

" i know right " eri said

" come one lets hurry up the bell is going to ring soon " yuka said as they ran into the school .

Feudal Era

" so inuyasha are ye going after kagome " kaeda asked him

" hell yea im goign to get her back she not gunna get her way with this one " inuyasha said

" but .. what if kagome doesnt want to come back " sango said looking outside the hut still felling a little hurt and broken that her best friend left and may not be coming back

" well first off she aint got no choice in the matter and second if she she say no im throughing her over myshoulder and drag her back " inuyasha said

" well when she doesnt come back we all know it's inuyasha's falut " shippo muttered which once again earned him a punch to the head

" owww inuyasha that hurts " shippo yelled holding his head

" it was suppose to you little runt " inuyasha said leaving the hut and heading to the well

as inuyasha came up to kagome time he was greeted by unuseful scrolls to the head do to kagome's grandfather

" back to the pits of hell you evil demon " grampa yelled

" must we go through this every time you see me " inuyasha hissed

" oh inuyasha its just you " gramps said putting on his glasses turning on his heel and headed back to the house following quitly under hsi breath

" no shit it was me who eles could it have been " inuyasha said with a vain popping out of the left side of his head , he headed to the kitchen to only find mrs. higurashi

" oh hello inuyasha how are you " kari said with a smile

" im fine mrs highurashi , is kagome here " inuyasha asked

" oh im sorry dear kagome didnt come back from school yet but dont worry she should be here soon " kari said

" oh okay " inuyasha said pulling up a set

" inuyasha if you dont mind me asking a question " kari asked him with a serious tone . inuyasha first looked at her very stangley because she never really asked anything serious before so he was a little taken back .

" sure what about " inuyasha asked

" its about kagome , i- inuyasha did something happen over in your time that made kagome want to stay home and never come back " kari asked looking right into his amber eye's

" well to be honsty i have no idea that's why i'm here we woke to find her missing so i just want to know what's up " inuyasha said looking down

" okay dear i just hope you get things straighten out because she looked so broken this morning in her eye's " kari said quitly as tears covering her eye's

" dont worry about it ms . higuarshi i'll get things back in order " inuyasha said smiling a little bit

" thank you dear oh and inuyasha you can call me ma if you want to " kari said smiling herself

" you mean you dont care about me being a half demon " inuaysha said still havent shakin the shock from his face

" no sweety kagome told how other people in your time and not eveybody thinks or feels that way " kari said raising her brow

" aright if you really want to " inuyasha said as smile got wider

" well since kagome wont be her for another 45 mins you would like to come with me to the store and get some thing for dinner " kari asked

" sure no problem " inuyasha said

" but i'll go get you some more modern clothes cause baby you stick more than sore thum " kari said laughing . she came back with some of her late husbands clothes he was only 21 when he passed so they was out of date she gave inuyasha a black wife beatder (sp ) and a pair of navy blue jeans that weren't to skinny and came baggy at the leg and pair of air force one's and to top it all of her husbands favorite black and red yankee cap .

" umm you sure about this " inuyasha asked weirly still stareign strangly at the clothes

" trust me love now go up in souta's room and change " kari said smiling . 20 mins later inuyasha came down full dressed in his new outfit and you have to admit he looked good

" how do i look " inuyasha said pulling up his sagging pants

" you look perfected dear now lets go " kari said grabbing her keys . on the the waay to the store every girl was whisling and staring at inuyasha up and down this mad his face turn bright red

" well it seem your getting pretty popular with the ladies " kari said laughing

" ma this aint funny they look like hungry demons " inuyasha said with the hint of fear in his voice

" okay okay let's got go in here and get what i need " kari said still laughing at him . while walking into the store . 30 mins late kari had six bags in each hand and inuyasha was caring two big boxs on his right shoulder and and four bads in hand walkin up the step of the shrine

" geezz dont you thing this is over doing it " inuyasha asked

" honey this aint not such thing as over doing in this family " kari said smiling while walking into the kitchen

" hey mom im home " kagome yelled walking into the house

" hello dear im in the kitchen " kari yelled out . when kagome step in to the kitchen she dropped her bookbag on the ground and was staring into the the eye's of the mans she loved in compeltey different clothes but she couldn't deny he looked very sexy

" what are you doing here inuyasha " kagome said with no emotions

" i'll leave you two alone to talk " kari said leaving the kitchen

" i came here to take you back what do you think " inuyasha said

" did you not read my letter " kagome stated annoyed that he is was coming for her

" yea i did what was that bullshit about , since when do you feel you dont belong with us " inuyasha said rasing a brow

" look i dont have to explain myself to you " kagome yelled

" oh yes you do cuase i want to know what the fuck is going on with you " inuyasha yelled back

" alright since you want to know show so damn bad im sick and tired of risking my life and almost getting killed on a daily bases in a time i dont even live in " kagome said crossing her arms

" that's not true kagome and you know it "

" oh yes it is "

" no it's not just tell me the real reason , this is about kikyo aint it " inuyasha said crossing his own arms

" i didnt say anything about kikyo " kagome said taking her gaze to the ground

" you didnt have to kagome i know " inuyasha said getting in her face

" get out my face inuyasha i have nothing left to say to you " kagome sais glaring at him

" well if what you say it true about leaving has nothing to do with kikyo , then come back and prove it the jewl is near comlpetion the only people who have shards left are kouga and kohaku and all we have to to do is take naraku down for good " inuyasha said trying to saty clam but he was really losing his patince with her

" i dont give a shit not my problem so no im not going " kagome said taking a seat at the kitchen chair

inuyasha finally looked like he was about to burst do to the fact that his face was red with anger .

" look kagome as soon as we defeat naraku you can stay here as long you want " . kagome just continued to look at him inuyasha sighs

" kagome please all we have to do is kill the bastard and then we can move on with our lifes and you dont ever have to see me again " inuyasha said as his ears flated on his head

" i dont know i still dont want to go inuyasha " kagome said softly

" please kagome let's forget the jewel and naraku for a minute , please kagome i'm on knee's tell me what's wrong why do you feel unwated we can work this out " inuyasha said with pleading eye's

" i.. nothing inuyasha .. fine i'll come back with you this last time but after this fight you and me is over " kagome said as tears formed into her eye's . inuyasha was shocked that she finally agreed to come with him but was heart broken by her words

" if that's what you really want " inuyasha said trying to keep from crying himself

" so when do you want me to come back " kagome asked in a hushed voice

" 2mrro noon everybody will be waitng to see you " inuyasha said grabbing his clothes and and heading back to the well into his own time . as kagome felt his preascents leave she ran up to her room and locked the door to cry herself to sleep not knowing what will happen now .

A/N sorry it took so long to update this i hope you like it plz comment and ohh no flames plz see yea ...


End file.
